disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arthur Spudinski/Gallery
Arthur Spudinski.jpg Dragon Breath (35).jpg|Spud smiling Body Guard Duty (6).jpg Spud_Season_1.gif|Promotional artwork image of Spud (season 1) Dragon Breath (6).jpg|Spud in Suit and Ties Jasmine_jake_trixie_spud.png Dragon Breath (16).jpg Dragon Breath (13).jpg The Heist.jpg|Spud as undercover in Suits and Bowtie Ski Trip (6).jpg The Halloween Bash (2).jpg Ring Around the Dragon.jpg|Spud in Suit and Ties and Briefcase Spud_Season_2.jpg|Spud in season 2 WiiiiiIIII_xDxP.jpg Fool's Gold.jpg Dreamscape (3).jpg|Spud as "Mega-Spudman" Hairy Christmas (3).jpg Hairy Christmas (4).jpg Love Cruise (3).jpg|Spud in Tuxedo Homecoming.jpg|Spud in Light Blue Tuxedo Siren Says.jpg Siren Says (3) .jpg|Spud trademark without Tuxedo Jacket Bite Father Bite Son (6).jpg Furious Jealousy.jpg Furious Jealousy (2).jpg Beign Human.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h43m16s221.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-13-21h31m19s137.png vlcsnap-2012-04-13-22h00m57s59.png vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h37m42s208.png|Spud as Anthony vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h37m52s85.png vlcsnap-2012-04-14-20h38m02s170.png|Spud as Rose Untitled 31.jpg Young at Heart (3).jpg Switcheroo (2).jpg The Talented Mr. Long (24).jpg Band Spud.jpg|Spud playing the drums Bring It On (16).jpg Bring It On (20).jpg Bring It On (22).jpg The Rotwood Files.jpg The Rotwood Files (4).jpg The Rotwood Files (5).jpg Furious Jealousy (3).jpg The Love Cruise (13).jpg The Love Cruise (11).jpg Bring It On (37).jpg Bring It On (39).jpg Untitled 198.jpg arthur-spudinski-67531.jpg Ring Around the Dragon (20).jpg The Rotwood Files (11).jpg The Rotwood Files (16).jpg Shaggy Frog (3).jpg Shaggy Frog (5).jpg Game On (1).jpg Beign Human (3).jpg Furious Jealousy (11).jpg The Hong Kong Longs (1).jpg Dragon Breath (117).jpg Dragon Breath (119).jpg 12331.jpg 5534321111.jpg 1333333.jpg 4442222.jpg Dragon Breath (146).jpg Dragon Breath (147).jpg The Breakout (37).jpg Shapeshifter (49).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (15).jpg Act 4 Scene 15 (17).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (22).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (23).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (24).jpg Body Guard Duty (35).jpg Body Guard Duty (44).jpg Spud.jpg Spud Forgot to Tell Fu Dog.PNG|Spud Forgot to Tell Fu Dog Spud Tells Fu Dog That a Buddy of His Stopped By.PNG|Spud Tells Fu Dog a Buddy of His Stopped By The Egg (1).jpg The Egg (2).jpg The Egg (5).jpg The Egg (13).jpg The Heist (4).jpg The Heist (6).jpg The Heist (11).jpg The Heist (12).jpg Spud Tells Morty to Come Inside.PNG|Spud Tells Morty To Come Inside Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h16m54s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h13m43s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h36m13s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h08m27s204.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h11m29s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-31-14h44m55s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-14h39m31s162.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h21m18s72.png vlcsnap-2013-06-04-15h22m30s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-10h35m42s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-09h45m58s168.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-09h02m28s132.png 49534853443734747434.jpg 8888848934949494944.jpg 7979797569056956969.jpg 569795684585579.jpg 0544554545757578.jpg 58585858503430440340340.jpg 898607970970955665.jpg 79679090569566856896.jpg 80808803311111111111.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (1).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (4).jpg b8ce8712be_76009775_o2.jpg 4b6f30b798_76010057_o2.jpg 131c0309a8_76009796_o2.jpg f5c43be35f_76009822_o2.jpg 377d7b8fca 72590436 o2.jpg 97133b381b_58476864_o2.jpg 298cbc5e99_72581260_o2.jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (9).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (10).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (11).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (21).jpg Game On (40).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (44).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (48).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (56).jpg Legend of the Dragon Tooth (64).jpg The Heist (14).jpg The Heist (22).jpg The Heist (23).jpg The Heist (24).jpg The Heist (28).jpg The Heist (32).jpg The Heist (30).jpg The Heist (37).jpg The Heist (38).jpg The Heist (47).jpg A Befuddled Mind (13).jpg A Befuddled Mind (14).jpg Hong Kong Nights (16).jpg Hong Kong Nights (17).jpg Hong Kong Nights (19).jpg Hong Kong Nights (20).jpg Breakout (23).jpg Being Human (14).jpg Being Human (39).jpg Siren Says (41).jpg Siren Says (42).jpg Siren Says (44).jpg Siren Says (45).jpg Siren Says (47).jpg Siren Says (49).jpg Siren Says (54).jpg Siren Says (56).jpg Siren Says (60).jpg Siren Says (61).jpg Siren Says (62).jpg Siren Says (69).jpg Category:Character galleries